Wait, what?
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: GP!Rachel and HBIC!Quinn. Just a short one shot. Warnings inside. Review? FINISHED! Now a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

So this was written on my iPod like the majority my stories so it hasn't been pretty well screened for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes.

Hope you enjoy it!

WARNINGS : Dubious consent considering Rachel is drunk.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.

-/-

Rachel wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but she did know that she liked it.

She had come upstairs to lie down, and instead felt someone pulling her pants down and ripping open her shirt. Then she was pressed up against the door and kissed hard. She quickly found herself panting into the kiss as a hand palmed at her growing erection.

Quinn had wanted to lose her virginity and the only person she thought would be suitable was Rachel Berry. The badass had a stellar reputation when it came to leaving girls satisfied and out of all the jocks, she was the only one that actually treated women with respect. Quinn also knew that Rachel totally wanted her so she figured she was good to go.

She was still surprised at herself for getting Rachel ready so quickly. The girl was moaning against the door when Quinn pulled back to see she wasn't wearing a bra. Quinn grinned and lowered her head to bite at the puckered nipples, drawing out a gasp, and then dropped to her knees to pull down Rachel's boxers.

With a quick tug, the blue fabric pooled at Rachel's ankles and the girl's erect penis was on display.

Quinn stared at the tanned cock before licking from the base to tip, conflicted about the salty taste. She kind of liked it but didn't want to admit that she found something, she thought of as degrading, enjoyable.

Rachel moaned loudly each time her tongue touched her and it gave Quinn an ego boost. She quickly found herself feeling confident enough to take the red weeping tip in her mouth and suck, using her tongue to lap up and down the small slit at the top of the cock.

Rachel whimpered, weakly trying not to move her hips, as Quinn held her with one hand on her shaft and slowly began bobbing her head on her dick. Gradually, Quinn managed to work half of Rachel into her mouth, impressed that Rachel didn't take advantage, and reached between the badass' legs to caress her balls.

Immediately, more fluid shot out hitting the back of her throat, and causing Quinn to gag. The cheerleader quickly pulled back until just the tip was between her lips again. She carefully tugged at the heavy balls between Rachel's thighs- loving how soft the skin beneath her fingertips was, and suddenly a hand was on her shoulder trying to push her off.

"I'm gonna..." Quinn released the member from her mouth and jumped to her feet, grateful that Rachel had warned her, and stepped to the side as she started pumping her hand up and down the wet shaft. "Ohhh..."

Quinn watched as Rachel humped her hand until she came. She saw how her cum spurted out in ropes, splashing onto the carpeted floor, and she felt Rachel softening in her hand. The blonde had to catch the girl as she tipped forward with a whimper, her legs weakened with the force of her orgasm.

Quinn led her over to the bed, sitting her on the edge, then pulling her jeans, boxers and shirt off. She wasn't sure where Rachel had lost her shoes and socks.

Quinn looked at the girl who was smiling at her with a vacant smile.

"Are you ok?" Quinn couldn't help but ask; she was slightly concerned but also quite worried that Rachel could throw up on her during it.

"Splendid." Quinn frowned as Rachel slurred her words, it sounded more like "Schlendid".

"You're drunk aren't you?" Quinn sighed. She wasn't going to have drunken sex, Santana said it was dismal.

Rachel shook her head, "Buzzed. I can totally do the alphabet backwards." She really couldn't, even whilst sober, but the pretty blonde angel didn't need to know that.

Quinn nodded. She didn't really drink so she didn't know what 'buzzed' felt like, so she took Rachel's word for it. The girl went to every Puckerman party that was thrown.

The HBIC, toed off her shoes then timidly pulled her spanx and panties off and dropped them on the floor. Feeling embarrassed by the visible wet spot staining the crotch. Quinn looked at Rachel who was staring shamelessly at her underwear on the floor, and saw her penis slowly stiffening in response.

Quinn moved around the bed, climbing on and into the middle, and waited for Rachel to follow her.

Rachel blinked and turned around to see the beautiful angel was laying behind her with her feet flat on the bed, letting Rachel see straight up her skirt.

Rachel whined and crawled up to her, she wished her vision wasn't so blurry so that she could see the blonde's face more clearly. She smelt really good though... That kind of compensated.

"I'm clean, a-are you?" Quinn cursed herself for stuttering but needed to know, as Rachel was already hovering over her, hard on poking her thigh.

"Obviously… kind of im-imposs*hic*ible for me not to be." Rachel stated, rubbing herself against something soft and damp. It felt really good.

Quinn blushed as she felt the head of the other girl's cock prodding her lower lips and quickly reached down to guide her into position, the thick head dipping into her slick entrance.

"Whatever, just be gentle."

Rachel moaned as she pushed her cock into the warm wet hole. It was so tight. She could feel the ring of muscle stretching around her cockhead, trying to accept her, and the walls that gripped her snuggly as she passed the entrance. She furrowed her brow as something stopped her progress. She could just barely recognise what it meant and stilled her hips.

"A-are you sure? W-we can stop?"

"No! Just push through it." Quinn gritted her teeth as Rachel nodded and pumped her hips forward, breaking the delicate skin that Quinn had treasured.

Quinn gasped as there was a sharp pinch inside her body that let Rachel slide home, her balls resting against her ass.

"Shit, shit, shit... It's so... You're so... Oh god." Quinn blinked back tears from the unexpected pain, whilst Rachel mumbled some nonsense into the crook of her neck. She was thankful that Rachel had asked her if she was sure and had the decency to stop so that she could adjust to the unfamiliar invasion of her body. But it had fucking hurt like a bitch.

"You... You can move now. I'm okay." Rachel hummed against her neck and began to roll her hips.

Quinn moaned at the alien yet pleasurable sensation being generated in her core. She finally understood what the rumours about Rachel meant. She really was a sex goddess if it felt this good when she was 'buzzed'.

"You feel like heaven..." Rachel whispered into her ear. Quinn clawed at her back in response, then Rachel brushed something inside her that made her clench.

"Bet you say that to all the girls." Quinn wasn't sure what made her say that, and immediately regretted it. She didn't want to think about Rachel with anyone else during this.

"No one but you. I can't... You're just... Urgh!" Rachel broke off as she felt soft walls squeezing her so deliciously and hot wetness being spread all over her dick. It was overwhelming.

Rachel knew in the haze of her mind that she had to make her partner cum first. Rachel ran her hand down the front of the angel's shirt, and then lent back to push her skirt up.

She moaned as she watched her cock plunge between two swollen pink lips and come out glistening each time. She shot a bit of precum into the grasping channel, then brought her hand lower and brushed that engorged bud that her internet research had told her was important.

Quinn mewled in pleasure as she felt Rachel rubbing her clit with her thumb. She sat up, resting on her elbows to see what Rachel was looking at.

The blonde watched, blushing, as Rachel's cock disappeared into her pussy, splitting her open, and she felt it filling her up, stretching her so flawlessly, then slipping out to give a glimpse of the rigid member soaked in her own juices.

It was highly erotic; watching that intimate connection. It felt so wrong, that it was just so right.

She was losing her virginity in Puckerman's bedroom with the school's badass.

It should have been awful, but Rachel had been so gentle with her. She seemed so enthralled by her that Quinn couldn't think of it being perfect in any other way except maybe change of setting, like her bedroom.

It was the thought of Rachel being so tender with her that pushed her over the edge. Quinn bit her lip, making an embarrassing grunting noise as she hooked her ankles around Rachel's back, looped her hands around her neck and pulled her close as she came.

Rachel was pulled forward from the embrace, and Quinn felt her cock push deeper inside her to nudge her cervix, even as she clamped her walls tight.

Rachel whimpered at the vice-like grip that was followed by spasmodic squeezing. She was barely holding on.

"Can I... Can I-"

"Yes." Quinn uttered breathlessly as she came down from her orgasm. She could still feel her walls fluttering around Rachel's cock. She gasped as Rachel whined before emptying herself with a grunt of her own.

Quinn could feel a pulsing warmth as Rachel's seed filled her channel before her cock softened up and slipped out of her. The effect was instantaneous as their combined fluids gushed out, coating Quinn's thighs and the bed.

Rachel didn't seem to mind, flopping on her side and pulling Quinn close to her.

Quinn panted, feeling boneless and tired, her eyes felt heavy... Just five minutes. She poked Rachel to move so they could crawl under the covers, and she smiled as Rachel immediately snuggled up to her.

It was only for five minutes...

-/-

Quinn woke up to find herself still being held by Rachel and that she was half naked.

She quickly slipped from Rachel's grasp. Hissing in pain as she realised her virginity was really gone. She clenched her internal muscles not wanting a repeat of last night's flood and pulled on her panties and spanx.

She was looking for her shoes when she turned to see Rachel was completely dead to the world and the covers were off, letting Quinn see everything.

The Cheerio blushed, forcing herself not to take a picture for later when she thought about it in her own bed, and carefully pulled the sheets up to retain the girl's modesty.

Although, Quinn now knew that Rachel would be well within her rights to brag about herself, yet was intrigued that she never seemed to. It was always the Cheerios that bragged about her.

Quinn smiled as Rachel let out a content sigh and burrowed into the covers. Then she caught herself. It was meaningless sex. Rachel would probably leave her alone now- although she trusted her not to say anything- and they would all move on.

The Cheerio quickly left the house, embarrassed to be walking like a cowboy, and drove home to get a bath. She could feel their combined juices starting to seep out of her again and it was not very comfortable.

-/-

Rachel didn't bother with any of her usual 'badass' gear as she went to school. She wasn't up for it. She had slept with someone. Like got fully naked with a girl, used her thing and got off.

Puck was taking her to get tested after school.

She knew she had wanted it but all she had were flashes.

Brief glimpses of a thigh, blonde hair a hand on her... Buddy.

She had probably lost her virginity to a stranger!

She had woken up in Puck's bed completely naked and alone but her dick had still been wet. The bed was still warm too so at least the person stayed a while. How could she have been so stupid to have unprotected sex? What if she got someone pregnant?

Rachel was staring into her locker in despair. She never knew how Puck could do the one night stand thing. Rachel was freaking out, she didn't know if she caught anything, she didn't know if it had been any good, and she didn't even know if it was someone she would even like.

Quinn spotted the girl she was looking for standing at her locker, she stopped and watched her. Rachel wasn't wearing her trademark leather jacket, or her boots. Instead, Rachel stood, make-up free in a pair of worn hi-tops with a blue checked shirt and loose black jeans.

It was different but Quinn thought it suited her much more.

The HBIC shook her head, and walked up to the brunette, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into an empty classroom.

Rachel squeaked as she was thrown into Mr Schue's Spanish room. She whirled around to see Quinn Fabray glaring at her.

"Good morning, Quinn." Rachel swallowed. She always had to fight off a blush when she was in the blonde's presence. She hated the fact that her badass reputation prevented Quinn ever taking her attentions seriously, it was exhausting having to act so –pun not attended- cocky all the time.

"Don't play dumb Berry. I need to know you won't say anything."

Rachel blinked. Was she missing something? "Um…okay?"

Quinn stared at her. Rachel was staring at her with such apathy that it made her blood boil. Fine, she may not have wanted her to tell anyone but she had thought that it could have meant something. It was her virginity for crying out loud. Everyone had wanted to take it but she gave it to her.

Quinn slapped her across the face with a deafening crack. "You asshole! Okay? Who says that?"

Rachel was rubbing her stinging cheek, horrified as she watched Quinn's eyes welling with tears. What did she do to her? "Uh, are you alright?"

"God, I can't believe I was so stupid to… I thought you might have-" Quinn ranted, she was enraged. She felt so stupid and embarrassed that Rachel would ever think she was more special than all the other girls she'd screwed and dumped. The girl was probably worse than Puck.

"It was you," Rachel mumbled with wide eyes.

Quinn froze as she felt dread pool in her stomach. She looked again at Rachel, who was staring at her in amazement. "You don't remember?"

Rachel swallowed, she had finally gotten to be with the girl of her dreams and she couldn't remember. "Not much. Was it okay? I didn't hurt you right? I... I made it good for you?"

The blonde couldn't believe it. Rachel must have been a lot more than 'buzzed' last night if she didn't really remember much and from the look on her face, it told Quinn that she truly didn't. She had thought it strange that Rachel hadn't said her name last night but brushed it off. Now she knew why, Rachel hadn't known. She felt bad for slapping her now and even worse for pushing for it to happen when Rachel apparently hadn't been coherent enough to know.

Quinn nodded, responding to Rachel's question, "You lived up to your reputation, though tell anyone and I will get Santana to rip your balls off." She straightened up. It was just sex, it didn't mean anything, although she was still a little tender.

Rachel nodded, but she seemed rather sad overall. "I'm glad you're okay. I'll see you around then Quinn." Rachel gave her a small smile and walked around her then out the door.

Quinn stared at the door where the other girl left. Something didn't feel right.

-/-

"Hey S, can I talk to you?" Quinn asked, jogging after her co-captain as she was leaving the class for lunch.

"Wassup Q?" Quinn led her friend into the closest bathroom and checked it was empty before turning around to ask her about Rachel. Santana was the first one to sleep with the girl.

"Is Berry as good in bed as everyone says she is?" Quinn bit her lip as her best friend snorted.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You said you had sex with her." Quinn stated, watching as Santana rolled her eyes.

"So? That means nothing."

"So you never actually slept with Berry?" Quinn frowned.

Santana scoffed, "Q, no one has. She keeps her jeans as tight as your panties. The rumours are there so she doesn't get picked on."

"What?" Quinn arched her eyebrow, that sounded like a stupid plan. Like Puck stupid.

"Quinn, the chick has a dick. She should be in Loserville but Puck convinced the squad to say she was good in bed so that no one could use it against her. Y'know, pre-emptive strike?"

Quinn gulped, that might mean...

-/-

It was at the end of school that she found her by her locker again, and re-enacted this morning's action of leading the badass out of sight.

Quinn pulled the girl into the classroom. "Was I your first?"

Rachel's eyes widened at the unexpected question, "Uh... F-first what? I have no idea what you could possibly be alluding to."

Quinn felt sick, Rachel had it written all over her face. The girl was clearly a terrible liar, which made her wonder how she got away with pretending to be a womaniser for so long. Quinn whined and began to pace. "I was! That was why you asked all those questions."

"What are going to do?" Quinn turned to see the girl watching her warily.

" I'm not going to tell but I just... You can't remember it. Your first time and you can't remember it." Quinn sighed, turning to look at the smaller girl and seeing how small she was for the first time.

Rachel looked down, "At least it was with you. I'm glad it was okay for you, that I didn't hurt you or anything. That's all I would have really wanted it to be really."

Quinn frowned, it wasn't right. "Come around to mine after school."

"I don't have a car, or know where you live." Rachel said, scratching her head. At least she wasn't going to have to go get tested now. That would have been humiliating.

"Fine, I'll give you a lift. C'mon." Quinn ordered, walking out of the class.

Rachel hurried after her, confused but eager to spend more time with her. She quickly texted Puck to let him know that she wouldn't need a lift home after all.

-/-

Quinn had led her straight to her bedroom.

Rachel swallowed as she was pushed down onto the edge of Quinn's bed. Her jeans immediately got tighter.

"Um… why am I here?"

"I used you to take my virginity, it's only fair that you get to remember it."

Rachel's eyes widened, "We're going to have sex?"

Quinn had stripped to her bra and panties already. "Yes, get naked."

Rachel swallowed, standing from the bed, "um... Uh..." She yanked off her shirt, kicked off her sneakers and began to fumble with her buckle but her hands were shaking too much.

Quinn watched her struggling, seeing how nervous she was. "You can relax," she said. Gently taking over, easily unbuckling Rachel's belt. She knelt before her, hooked her fingers in her waistband and pulled them down- taking Rachel's boxers too.

Rachel squeaked when Quinn exposed her lower half and quickly cupped hands over Rachel junior.

Quinn arched her eyebrow and pulled Rachel's hands away.

Rachel's cock was pointing straight at Quinn's mouth and Rachel felt her face go on fire.

"What are you- OH MY GOD!" Rachel watched in disbelief as Quinn's pink lips wrapped around her cock.

She could feel the slight pull around the head as Quinn sucked gently on it, then the small licks that teased her slit, before she wrapped her pale hand around her cock.

She wasn't going to last very long.

The visual of Quinn Fabray giving her head, and the wonderful warm wetness of her mouth, meant she was already pumping out a lot of precum.

Her legs were trembling and she carefully pushed Quinn off by her shoulders.

The blonde frowned up at her, wiping her mouth, as she waited for an explanation. She had been prepared to let Rachel cum in her mouth- even swallow- as a sort of apology.

"Sorry, but I was about to... I just, I don't know how quickly I can recover so I- I don't want to um... Dry up." Rachel shrugged sheepishly, well aware of her cock standing to attention and throbbing with the need of release.

Quinn nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, you were pretty much hard as soon as you hit the mattress after cumming in my hand." She flushed at the words that came from her mouth, but pushed it down. She didn't want to be embarrassed by what she wanted anymore, or things that she did. She just wanted to be happy.

"Oh." Rachel's ears felt hot, then her whole face as Quinn reached back and undid her bra before tossing it to the floor. "You're magnificent..."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the awe in Rachel's voice. She watched as her small hands nervously approached her chest until they were softly cupping her.

The blonde let out a breathy moan at the contact, and pressed against them harder. She could still feel the tremble of Rachel's frame, alas, the other girl appeared to be more focussed now.

Quinn moved them to the bed, pushing Rachel down and throwing off her panties before moving to straddle her. She felt Rachel's length pressing eagerly against her inner thigh and grinned, leaning down to kiss her and feeling their breasts rubbing together.

Rachel moaned at the wealth of sensations she was experiencing and felt some precum shoot out of her tip and dribble down her length. "Um..."

Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's as those small hands returned to caress her breasts, and she had known the fluid escaping the badass's cock because she felt some of in smear onto her leg.

Not wanting Rachel to cum before she was inside, she gently pulled her hands away from her chest and brought one down to hold the thick shaft.

"You ready?" Quinn asked softly as she straightened up.

"Yeah..." The brunette squeaked. Rachel nervously held her penis up as Quinn lowered herself down.

"Is this... Okay?" Rachel asked, as the tip just dipped into Quinn's entrance. She could feel the heat...

"It's good. Hold it until I'm halfway, okay?" Quinn instructed through gritted teeth. It was only her second time, and Rachel was big, but the angle she was taking was also significant.

Being on top of Rachel let her have more control but also made Rachel go deeper and stretch her in more ways.

Rachel felt a little fluid squirt from her tip, as she watched Quinn's pussy lips spreading and her cock disappearing into that tight little hole.

Then there was the warm walls that gripped her, squeezed her, and the fluid soaking her. It was like sticking her penis into warm jelly. (At least she thought it was, she had never actually tried that.)

Quinn hissed as her swollen lips and clit brushed up against Rachel's groin. The stretch was sore but pleasing. She also loved how Rachel was staring at her with a stunned expression, so she raised her body up and then dropped slowly down.

Essentially she was fucking herself on Rachel's dick.

Rachel's fingers dug into her hips as she slowly rode her.

It was too much. She hadn't had time to accommodate. She needed to slow down or...

"Oh my... Shit! So good, fuck I can't- I'm gonna- hold on. Stop." Rachel had to stop and take a deep breath as she quickly felt herself becoming overwhelmed.

"Are you okay?" As soon as she heard 'Stop' leave Rachel's beautiful lips, Quinn had frozen with worry. She didn't know if she had changed her mind or if she had hurt herself or what...

"Mhmm... Just... Uh, hold on a sec." Rachel reached down to hold the base of her dick. "I'm a bit too excited."

Quinn blushed as she realised what Rachel meant. "Sorry."

"It's okay Rachel. Just relax. If you were good drunk think how much better this will be since your sober."

Rachel grimaced, trying not to focus on the fact that she was currently buried inside of Quinn. "Yeah but then I wasn't worried about the multitude of things that accompany sex. I was mainly thinking about what felt good and beautiful you are."

Quinn smiled shyly, "You are something else Berry." She kissed her on the cheek and rolled her hips.

"Oh! Wow. How-?" Rachel groaned as Quinn movements became more fluid and she started moving herself up and down on Rachel's dick.

"Just do what feels good, like you said. Just trust yourself." The Cheerio whispered as the tip of Rachel's cock brushed that spot inside of her again.

"Okay. Trust myself..." Rachel mumbled, tentatively placing her hands on Quinn's waist and helping her move up and down, then timidly thrust her hips upwards. Shocks of pleasure radiated from her groin and throughout her body and she felt the blonde's pussy tighten up around her in response.

Rachel grinned as she managed to get a response from Quinn and her confidence increased.

The cheerleader put her hands on the badass's shoulders, using the leverage to increase her speed and power.

She was still rather tender from the first time but the sting of her stretching for Rachel and the dull pain inside of her didn't really cause her any distress. It actually made the pleasure generated from their frantic thrusting all the more enjoyable and titillating.

Rachel whimpered. "Please..."

Quinn knew she was reaching her peak and from the sounds of it, so was Rachel.

"Rub my clit, Rach. Please..." Rachel licked her lips and worked a hand down between their bodies, using the pad of her index finger to roll the sensitive bundle of nerves in quick, tight circles.

She felt the wet, muscular walls of Quinn's pussy, start to contract and release wildly, as Quinn moaned her name. She felt a massive head rush- to both- at the realisation she had made Quinn Fabray cum.

Rachel grunted at the rush of wetness that burned against her cock, as it was caressed by soft flesh. It was too much for her and she immediately shot rope after rope into the grasping channel, feeling her energy sapping from her as her member spent itself.

"Wow Quinn." Rachel panted. The blonde had collapsed onto her as she orgasmed.

"Better than last time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You spoke more." Quinn kissed her cheek, then started to move. She raised herself up and Rachel's limp member slipped out in a wet rush.

"I'll get you a cloth. Is there some in the bathroom?"

Quinn was surprised but nodded, laying onto her back in the bed as the brunette hopped of it and disappeared into her en suite. There was the sound of running water and then Rachel came back and gently wiped the warm damp cloth between her legs, helping to clean up the mess. The blonde was shocked by the tender gesture and thought it was sweet- if embarrassing that it needed done.

When it was done, Rachel seemed to freeze. As though realising she was still very much naked. "Um... I-" Rachel blushed and grabbed her boxers to cover herself. "Um..."

Quinn had seized the opportunity to slip under the covers.

Rachel gulped, feeling her stomach tying itself in knots as she wondered what she was supposed to do. She just had sex and know Quinn got into bed. Was that it over? Did one night stands in the day time just go after it was done? "Should I- do you need me to leave?"

Quinn gave her a smirk, "I need you to get into this bed. Being naked is cold work, body heat is the only way to keep warm."

Rachel blinked before grinning. "Sure." She dove under the covers and spooned Quinn from behind. "Is this... Just a one off thing?" She asked quietly.

Quinn held the hand draped around her waist,"I think it's expected for people in a relationship to be physically intimate fairly regularly."

"Relationship?" Rachel asked with hopeful surprise.

"Yes. You're my girlfriend. Any problems with that Berry?" Quinn joked slightly, but she was also praying Rachel would agree.

"Absolutely none, Ms Fabray."

"We've only just managed to have vanilla sex, your fantasies can wait a while."

The new couple cuddled together, still exhausted from their previous activities. They quickly drifted off to sleep on for Rachel to sit bolt upright all of a sudden.

"Are you on the pill?" Quinn had scrambled up too, trying to understand what was going on.

Quinn snorted in amusement, "Now you ask." then she lay down again, feigning sleep.

"Quinn? Quinn. QUINN!"

-/-

Read and Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. Still working on the vampire fic and breathe me.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own glee.

-/-

Rachel took a deep breath as she limped towards Quinn.

The HBIC was leaning against her little red car, pretending to be busy.

They hadn't had much time to properly talk and the badass was rather nervous about their 'situation'.

Last night, after Quinn eventually confessed that she was on birth control- preventing Rachel from having a stroke- they had lay in bed, cuddled together. Simply enjoying the shared space.

Then Quinn's mom came home and the cheerleader sprang out of bed and threw Rachel's clothes at her, whilst pushing her towards the window.

It was a miracle that she only sprained her ankle.

She didn't know if Quinn was 'out' to her mom or if she really thought of herself as gay because of Rachel's unusual anatomy.

That also made Rachel feel uncomfortable.

The fact that Quinn had seen her naked. She had seen everything. The main thing she was fixated on was the fact that Quinn had seen, felt and tasted her most private appendage.

Sure, everyone heard that she had a penis, but only Noah, the doctors and her parents had seen it.

Now Quinn had.

Rachel still wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Was she happy that she was no longer a virgin? Yes.

Was she happy that she gave her v-card to Quinn? Yes.

Did she now, miraculously, feel confident in her body? No.

She had always felt self conscious about her body- for obvious reasons. The fact that Quinn had seen her so exposed terrified her. Quinn could destroy her at any given moment, if she felt so inclined. That's why she needed clarification.

(Also, the fact that she had a crush on her for years was not helping her situation.)

Rachel strode up to the blonde and cleared her throat.

"Yes, Rachel?" Quinn looked up from her perfectly manicured nails to look into her eyes.

The brunette swallowed, feeling her throat and jeans tighten. Damn those smoky eyes. "I... Um... Would you... Would you like to wear my jack-et?" Rachel felt her face go hot as her voice cracked.

Quinn tried not to chuckle at how cute Rachel was when she was nervous. She liked how it was something no one else really had the opportunity to see.

"You want to stake your claim on me, huh?"

Rachel could feel a light sweat on her forehead as the blonde arched her eyebrow. She awkwardly shifted on the spot, hoping to relieve some of the pressure in her pants. "Well, since you did say that you are my girlfriend, then yes. I g-guess that's what I'm saying."

Quinn grinned, impressed that Rachel started to push back. She hoped that they would soon rekindle their back-and-forth rapport, but she was mostly glad that she hadn't reconsidered them having a relationship considering how Quinn had all but shoved her out her bedroom window partially dressed.

(She really did regret that, but there were some things her mother did not need to see.)

"I guess you'll be needing a jacket too then." Quinn smiled, slipping off her letterman.

Rachel smirked, starting to feel more confident in herself as she held out her black leather coat and took Quinn's red Cheerio jacket instead.

Rachel quickly shrugged Quinn's letterman on before helping Quinn into her leather jacket.

"Catch you later Rach," Quinn whispered, pecking her on the cheek before leaving. Rachel swallowed, slightly disappointed that they hadn't spoken for longer.

As Quinn sashayed away, (Rachel watching her gorgeous ass the whole time), the brunette started to think.

Quinn had chosen her to be her first.

Out of everyone, Quinn Fabray chose her.

Maybe she had the right to be at least a little confident...

-/-

Rachel unfortunately didn't see much of Quinn throughout the day and only caught sight of her as the blonde made her way- abnormally slowly, yet none-the-less elegantly, - to her car.

Rachel jogged awkwardly to catch up with her, trying to ignore her ankle, and wiping her hands on her thighs as they started to feel hot as her nerves began to appear.

She hated when it happened.

She just hoped that didn't start sweating which always followed her hot palms as her anxiety increased.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel tried to sound casual but her voice cracked on the Head Cheerio's name.

Quinn stopped by her car, a small amused smile on her face as she gazed upon Rachel's magnificently red one.

"Hi, Rachel. What's up?" Rachel's brow furrowed slightly at Quinn's appearance. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"Are you alright?" She asked, stepping closer to her girlfriend- that felt weird to even think.

"Sylvester ran us into the ground today, I don't think that there's anywhere on my body that doesn't hurt. Someone should tell you not to exercise after losing your virginity." Quinn joked, running a hand over her hair. Although, really, it was kind of achey down there. She had only lost her virginity two days ago and had still been sore when she slept with Rachel last night which re-aggravated it. Thankfully, a hot shower helped ease the pain off, it wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday, but the pain was still there.

The brunette bit her lip. She had wanted to ask Quinn over to her house, maybe fool around a little bit but give Quinn the focus this time, but she could tell the blonde needed a rest. "Would... Would you like to come home with me? I could make you hot chocolate if you want, and you could sleep over." She wouldn't make it about sex, she hoped that this relationship could be something stronger than physical compatibility. She wanted Quinn to know she could take care of her.

"I'd... Really like that, actually. Thank you." Quinn gave her a shy smile as her cheeks turned pink. She never really had anyone offer to take care of her just because... She couldn't believe she had never known how sweet Rachel was.

"I can give you pyjamas too, if you don't have any. Do you want me to drive?" She offered, not wanting the cheerleader to stress herself.

The blonde held out the keys, "That sounds brilliant. I wasn't sure if I could keep my eyes open to get home, in all honesty." She was incredibly lucky to have gotten Rachel first and she did not intend on letting her go.

Rachel took the keys, then took Quinn's kit bag before walking to the passenger door and opening it for her.

"You are definitely a keeper." Quinn mumbled with a smile as she got into her car and the door was shut for her.

-/-

The introduction to Rachel's fathers hadn't occurred to her until she was outside the Berry home, then she started to panic. This was not something she had prepared for, what if they asked about their first date or something?

Rachel chuckled when she saw the wide eyes on Quinn's face as they got out of the car. "You can relax, this is one of the rare occasions they aren't home. Normally you would be subjected to numerous hugs, cookies and questions. My dads are away on their first annual business trip, I usually go with them when they go in the summer."

Quinn breathed a sigh if relief and followed her girlfriend inside.

"You can just drop your stuff anywhere, I'll grab you some clothes and then make you some hot chocolate." Rachel smiled, then ran upstairs before Quinn could say anything.

The Cheerio carefully set her schoolbag by the door, and looked at the photographs lining the wall. She grinned at the pictures of Rachel beaming at the camera- generally not wearing a shirt- until about seven years old, then she was wearing hoodies and jumpers and the smile seemed more subdued.

"I started realising I was different at that age. I felt pretty alone- that's why Noah came up with this great idea to avoid me truly being alone in high school."

Quinn had jumped at her girlfriend's reappearance, not having heard her come back down, and she saw the sad smile she was wearing.

"I wish you hadn't needed to go through that."

Rachel shrugged, feeling uncomfortable about it all. It was part of her life, she had accepted it and dealt with it. It wouldn't help anyone to dwell on it.

"I... Um, I ran you a bath. I put some of that muscle relaxant bath stuff in it, I figured it would help with the... The aches."

Quinn walked over to her and kissed Rachel's cheek. "You are the sweetest person I have ever met, how on earth did you get away with that womanising charade for so long."

Rachel shrugged again, happy with Quinn standing close to her. "No one ever spoke to me about it, they heard the Cheerios and accepted it. I'm happy it meant I didn't get picked on but I didn't like that it made you think I wasn't serious about you. I-I've liked you for a long time Quinn."

Quinn pulled her in for a hug, "I've liked you too, I just didn't think my parents would approve of someone with that reputation."

"And now?" She asked.

The cheerleader stroked her hair, "My mom will adore you because I can tell her the truth about you. That you are generous, chivalrous and protective."

Rachel blushed and lead Quinn up the stairs to her room. "The water's gonna get cold." She mumbled, handing Quinn the pyjamas and clean boxers to change into after the bath. She had laid them out when she had first came up to her room.

Quinn took them with a softly spoken, "thank you" and then hesitated before asking, "Will come with me?"

Rachel blinked in confusion, "Where?"

"The bath." Quinn asked quietly. Rachel swallowed.

"Uh... Okay... I'll just grab some clothes then." The brunette swallowed as she opened her drawers and grabbed the first pair of boxers she saw and then a t-shirt from her desk chair. She always hung them there for convenience.

Then they went into the en suite.

Rachel lost the ability to breathe as Quinn quickly and self consciously took her clothes off, whilst she stared at her magnificent body. The gentle swell of her breasts, the smooth dip of her hips, the sensitive peaks of her nipples. She could even glimpse the rosy red fullness of her lower set of lips and it made her throb- that's when she remembered that she need to take her clothes off, and now Quinn was sitting in the bath looking at her.

Rachel gulped and turned around before pulling her shirt off, feeling embarrassed. "Rachel, please turn around."

Powerless to resist, she turned. "Take your time."

The was still a slight tremor in her hands as her shirt fell to the floor, quickly joined by her bra and jeans, then slowly, she dropped her boxers on the floor and raised her head to look at Quinn. She knew she was sporting a semi and was mortified.

Quinn who was smiling at her. Not staring between her legs (thank god), and it made her relax.

"Climb in behind me," Quinn ordered, shifting forward to let the small brunette slip in. The image of the brunette's firm ass, and rising dick looping in her mind.

Rachel breathed out slowly. She could feel Quinn's skin against her own and was so soft and warm...

She held onto the edges of the bath for dear life. She was concentrating on suppressing her erection so much that she didn't notice Quinn speaking to her.

"Rachel!" The brunette jumped, splashing some water out of the bath.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked frantically.

Quinn turned around, her hands going to hold the edge of the tub either side of Rachel's body, "You were stuck somewhere in your head and I was asking you a question."

Rachel blushed, "Oh, well I-" Her voice cut off as she realised that Quinn's breasts were almost at parallel eye view, and they were wet and soapy.

Quinn frowned as Rachel stopped talking until she realised why and rolled her eyes with a smile. She knew Rachel had been trying to be restrained when she brought her home and that the point was not really to have sex, but she could already feel the erection prodding her thigh.

Quinn moved forward in the bath, the cool air puckering her nipples, and straddled Rachel's legs. "Suck them."

Rachel broke eye contact with the globes of flesh as she suddenly noticed she had been having a staring competition with them.

"I don't-"

"It's okay, I want you too."

"I don't want to hurt you, you said you were sore earlier."

Quinn pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead, "It's okay Rachel, as long as you're gentle it will be fine."

Rachel nodded and leant forward, carefully wrapping her mouth around the pointed pink bud.

Quinn gasped at the heat and careful ministrations of Rachel's tongue, and the gentle suction. She ended up grabbing the back of Rachel's head with one hand to keep her there. She could feel the rush between her legs as she released some of her juice, thankful that she didn't have to clench to keep it in since she wasn't wearing underwear.

Quinn slipped her hand underwater to tug Rachel's cock, she could feel her precum oozing from the top already, that caused Rachel's hands to cup her ass.

Rachel pulled back from Quinn's breast with a red face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Quinn flushed, "That's okay, just... That's at least sixth date stuff."

Rachel smiled a little at the joke and moved her hands more onto Quinn's thighs as she lowered her head to keep kissing the soft breasts in front of her. She could feel the smooth glide of Quinn's hand and grunted. She was getting close.

"Sit back a second." Quinn ordered, she could feel the quick pulses of fluid being pushed out of her hole as she became more and more aroused, she was clenching on nothing and she needed something to fill her.

Rachel moved back, worried slightly, "Did I- oh." Rachel looked down to watch as Quinn guided her cock to a good angle, then slid down on it. "Oh my god... Oh, Quinn." it was so hot, hotter than last time and so slick- but not from the water. Quinn felt amazing around her, gripping her tightly, a bit too good.

The Cheerio sighed in contentment as she mounted Rachel. She took a moment to savour the feeling of being full, and the pleasant way in which it became harder to breathe, how perfectly Rachel fit inside of her. It was like the missing piece of the jigsaw.

Then she felt how stiff Rachel was- not in the obvious way. She very much felt that. But the fact that she was not moving at all.

Quinn looked down to see Rachel gripping the edge of the bathtub, her knuckles white, and she was holding her breath.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel opened her eyes, feeling stupid as she saw the amount of concern in the Cheerleader's gaze. "I'm really close. I dunno if I can hold out." She felt the powerful throb of her dick, the tingling in her balls, and the overall ache that came with holding back from an orgasm. She also felt incredibly guilty.

This was the third time she had been inside Quinn Fabray.

The first time she was drunk, so she didn't know how well it had gone, Quinn may have thought it was good because there were so many horror stories of superbad first times. So, she may not have hurt her- too much- but Rachel didn't think she could have been that good drunk.

The second time, Quinn had felt guilty for her and tried to make it up to her by basically sucking her off and then riding her- which, if that happened every time Quinn felt guilty then it would basically guarantee her forgiveness for anything.

This time, Quinn was sore and Rachel tried to do the decent thing and take care of her only to end up balls deep in her pussy and about to bust a nut.

She just felt like she was screwing everything up. She was even more horrified when her eyes started to burn.

She felt even worse now. Quinn had seemed happy with how things were going and her stupid insecurities were making it even more terrible.

"Rachel, it's okay. I like it when you cum in me, it's nice and warm, and when you let go your have the most gorgeous expression on your face.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away. She felt flattered by Quinn's words but she couldn't believe she was crying in a bathtub with Quinn. What the hell was wrong with her?

Quinn lent forward, feeling the stiff member move inside her, the sensitive skin scraping against her inner walls, and a burst of fluid escaping.

The blonde's eyes fluttered momentarily as she felt Rachel release slightly inside of her, she noticed Rachel's mouth twisting a bit and she knew that the brunette was trying valiantly to hold back.

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek and began to gently move her hips, coaxing more cum out and making Rachel gasp.

"Quinn, I can't... You need to stop or I won't..." Rachel's brow furrowed as she felt the pressure building. A whimper escaped. "Quinn..."

"Cum for me, baby." Quinn whispered, she moaned as Rachel's hips bucked and her hands flew to grip her thighs. The she felt the hot ropes of cum bursting out of Rachel's little slit on her cute cockhead. "Good girl." Quinn kissed Rachel's face gently.

Rachel let out small grunts as her balls clenched and released, her cock softening up inside Quinn's core and moulding itself to curve of her channel.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel sighed, her head falling to Quinn's collarbone and her breath burning the pale skin.

Quinn shook her head. "You shouldn't be, I wanted it. I wanted you to do it."

"I just... I feel like, I feel like I'm the only one benefitting. I want to make you feel good, I want to make you cum." Rachel ranted. "I want to make it up to you."

Quinn narrowed her eyes in thought. It was clear Rachel wasn't going to let this go, so she would need to find some way to appease her.

"You could go down on me?" Quinn half joked. She did want that to happen, but she wasn't really sure if Rachel would want to. She heard guys didn't like how it tasted - and whilst she knew Rachel wasn't a guy- she worried about it. Then again, she thought Rachel stuff tasted okay and it was said not to be pleasant at all.

Rachel licked her lips, she would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it, especially after seeing Quinn's pussy lips spreading around her cock when she rode her. She felt herself nodding, "I'd like that."

Quinn's eyes widened.

Rachel felt her cheeks flush, "I-I mean… No. You know what? I meant what I said, I'd like to do that for you."

"Let's get out if here first, the water's getting cold and I'm pretty sure we are dirtier than when we got in." Quinn said when she recovered from her surprise, and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips.

-/QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR/-

The couple had actually redressed, after drying off, before going into Rachel's room.

Rachel realised when she stepped into her room that she probably should have brought pyjamas to change into, because now she would need to change again.

Quinn turned around to face her and Rachel wiggled her toes, feeling the soft carpet.

"Are you sure you want to? I mean it's not supposed to be nice-" Rachel cut her off by walking up to her and kissing her firmly until the blonde started kissing her back.

Rachel kept walking forward, her hands gently guiding Quinn's, until they fell back onto the bed. Seeing Quinn actually nervous about what they were doing increased her confidence.

"I am completely positive." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear as she moved her mouth to start kissing her girlfriends neck.

Pretty soon after, Quinn's shorts were off, and Rachel was back down to her bra and boxers.

Rachel slid down the bed so that she was on her stomach between Quinn's milky thighs. She felt herself stiffen at the smell of the cheerleader's pussy and she could see the white cotton material had become translucent enough to highlight the folds below.

"Are you ready?" The brunette asked, she locked eyes with Quinn who was gnawing at her lip.

"Yeah," She whispered, raising her hips up.

The fake-badass rose up a bit to carefully tug the ruined underwear off Quinn's body.

Rachel made a chocking noise in the back of her throat at the delectable sight of Quinn's pink skin. It was going to both her heads that she was the only person to ever see this part of her.

"Is it okay?" Rachel's eyebrows rose in incredulity at the quiet voice coming from the normally confident HBIC.

Rachel rose up onto her elbows to see Quinn's face, "You look amazing, and I'm guessing that you'll taste even better." She softly rubbed her girlfriend's thigh trying to soothe her even more. "Um…let me know if I'm doing it wrong, okay?"

Quinn smiled and nodded, watching the brunette's head dip back between her legs. She felt hot puffs of air as Rachel breathed out, then pushed her legs open a tad wider. She could feel her folds spreading, and her hole fluttering, and she knew that Rachel would be able to see absolutely everything.

Then she felt the first touch of her girlfriend's tongue, making her jump slightly, but she reassured Rachel it wasn't because she did something wrong. The second touch was a little firmer but still cautious and did absolutely nothing to cool her arousal. She could feel her wetness gathering at her opening and start to seep out.

Quinn tried to focus on her breathing, as Rachel poked about down there. Her brow furrowed as the touches began to get more confident and more exploratory. Caressing from her opening, along her lower lips, and then around her clit- which she could feel throbbing.

Then she noticed that Rachel was letting out quiet moans as she practically bathed her with her tongue. She lifted her head off the pillow and saw that the little brunette was rolling her hips into the mattress, she dropped her head back with a smile, believing now that Rachel truly did want to give her this.

Her smile disappeared as a moan tore out of her throat with the first contact to her swollen nub. Her fingers laced in thick dark tresses, hoping to keep the contact there but unfortunately Rachel moved on. Quinn wanted to sigh in frustration only to feel the muscle slip into her hole. Her hips bucked up and Rachel's tongue slipped out.

"Sorry,"was mumbled into her thigh and then the tongue was inside again. Quinn could feel every single movement inside of her, which had now changed to thrusting.

"Rub, fuck…" Quinn panted, her hips rolling against the amazing thrusts.

Rachel's arm slid out from under Quinn's thigh and tried to feel about for her clit. Quinn grabbed the small hand and placed it exactly where she needed it. She could feel herself near the edge.

Rachel's ministrations to her clit were clumsy and frantic but at this point it wasn't really important. Quinn whimpered and clenched her thighs around her head.

Rachel was getting light headed when Quinn's thighs tightened around her head, and she felt the tight channel clenching around her tongue as Quinn came. Rachel pulled out and sealed her mouth over the little hole to suck the wave of cum spilling out, then embarrassingly she felt her own orgasm sneak up on her.

She moaned as the silky fluid filled her mouth, and shivered as she felt cum spurting out of her cock and coat her boxers- she hated it when it happened in the morning and this was no different.

Finally Quinn's body went slack and Rachel popped her head up gasping for air.

"So good…" Quinn whispered in a happy daze and a smile on her face. Rachel felt her ego inflate but her face wrinkled at the uncomfortable went squishy sensation.

"Do you mind if I change my boxers?" Quinn just hummed.

Rachel just grinned and shook her head. She got up and got the wipes from her beside table, cleaned herself up and then changed her underwear she turned around and jumped when she saw that Quinn had rolled over and was watching her.

"Take them off. I never really got to see you soft," Quinn said, eyeing Rachel's crotch, causing her to blush.

Rachel fingered the waistband of her boxers nervously and then dropped them. She saw that Quinn bit her lip as saw her soft penis. She felt a bit stupid since it was just hanging there but she wasn't going to get it up any time soon.

"I like it, c'mere. I need cuddles." Rachel smiled and got back on the bed, chuckling Quinn pulled her body close and their naked lower halves touched.

"I like you." Rachel mumbled into Quinn's shoulder, as they lay snuggled together. "And your down below."

Quinn laughed quietly, feeling her eyelids drop even as she felt the warm soft-yet-kind-of-firm cock resting on her thigh. "I like you too."

-/QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ/-

So reviews? It kind of went in some weird directions at some points making me need to rewrite it, like Quinn was going to wax Rachel and I ended up being like 'wtf is going on?' so now I'm happy with it and it is completely done!

No extra chapters.

But I'm still going to write Faberry with GP!Rachel.


End file.
